Lean on me!
by carson34
Summary: Nick learns how to readjust after he is kidnapped and buried alive. He has a family.
1. Chapter 1

After Nick is kidnapped and buried alive, Cassie has to learn how to handle her husband's change of behavior and determind what's best for their family. They have a one year old daughter and three year old son that need their father to get back to his normal self. Nick wants that he is having a change of behavior but he needs to get better for his wife and children not only is that of his team. His team needed him to be there.

_**The morning**_

Cassie wakes up to find her husband sitting on their bed. He is looking at her and smiling at his wife. She remembers the old Nick and misses him. She loves and supports him. He is just getting off the night shift.

Nick: Are you going to take the kids to daycare?

Cassie: Only if you want me to?

Nick: It doesn't matter. Do you have to work today?

Cassie: yes.

Nick: How long today?

Cassie: I have to go in from 9-1pm so I will be home around 1:30pm.

Nick: that works. Gives me time to bond with the kids.

Cassie gets out of the bed and heads to take a shower but Nick stops her. He puts his arms around his wife.

Nick: thank you for supporting me.

Cassie: That's my job as your wife.

Nick gives his wife a kiss and lets her go take her shower. He sits on the bed right before their son comes into the room.

Mike: hey, daddy.

Nick: hey, buddy. Do you know how much I love you?

Mike: yes. You have changed since you got home from that bad man.

Nick: I know buddy. Daddy's working on it.

Mike: okay daddy.

Nick: never forget that I love you, mommy, and Alyssa.

Mike: I won't.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie is getting ready for work and Nick is getting the kids their breakfast. Cassie comes down the stairs and smiles at her children and husband sitting and eating their breakfast. Cassie gives each of them a kiss and heads to get to work.

Nick watches his children playing with each other. Mike and Alyssa are happy playing with him with their ball. By the time that lunch comes around, Nick is getting ready for their lunch. After their lunch, it's nap time and mommy should be home. He loves spending time with his family but needs to work on recovering himself. He is not sure how much he can put his wife and their kids thou the mess that he brought into his family. Cassie walks in and sits down on their couch.

Cassie: I am so glad today is over.

Nick: babe, it's not over. I need to talk to you.

Cassie: What about?

Nick: I need to go away for a while.

Cassie: what about the kids?

Nick: I think it's best for our family. I talk Russell and he said that I will have about 10 days off starting tonight. I am going to leave tonight.

Cassie: I know that you need the time and do it.

Nick: thank you. I am going to go get pack.

Cassie: alright.

Cassie and Nick walks upstairs and heads to their bedroom and gets his bag packed. Cassie knows that they need to tell the kids. After their nap time, the kids are ready for more time with daddy and mommy.

Cassie: hold on guys, mommy and daddy have to tell you something.

Mike sits down by his dad as Alyssa gets on her mommy's lap.

Nick: you know that I haven't been the same daddy for you guys since of what the bad man did to me?

Mike: yeah.

Nick: well, I decided to go away for a couple of days.

Mike: alright.

They enjoy the rest of the day together. Nick is going to be gone for 10 days. Nick leaves after the kids go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Wow this weekend has started and I'm already updated beside this one 5 stories. I am ready to update all the ones that I am currently writing for. So I decided to create a fan page for you guys on facebook and just go to my profile and click on the weblink and it will go to it. Chapter 4 will be up soon and hopefully not in the next two months.

_**Nine days later**_

Cassie is getting their kids into bed and reading their bedtime story. Cassie finishes reading their book and kisses their forehead. She heads to her master bedroom and sets up their skype so when he signs on the skype account.

Nick: Cassie, are you there?

Cassie: yeah. what time are you coming home?

Nick: In the middle of the morning. What time are the kids are going to school?

Cassie: they leave at 8am for school

Nick: alright, I will be back shortly after they leave.

Cassie: alright, I love you.

Nick: I love you too.

_**The next morning- 6:30am**_

Cassie woke up on her husband's side of the bed to her children just looking at her.

Alyssa: Is daddy coming home today?

Cassie: yes, He will be here by the time that you get home from school. Lets go get ready for school.

Cassie gets the kids ready for school and get them out the door and waiting for the bus.

_**About an hour later**_

Nick is pulling up in their driveway and unloads his car and walks into the house. Cassie smiles and gives him a hug.

Nick: Oh god, I miss you and the kids so much.

Cassie: We miss you too.

Nick and Cassie kiss and get his laundry started. He had a lot of things to do before they had to go get the kids and take them to dinner. He got them all finished and enjoyed the rest of night with them. Tomorrow is his return to work and boy is he nervous about returning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note: **_Hey guys, I am back with an update on this storyline. I know that I hope that it would not be in two months but it's seems like that's what happen. I am not going to promise anything in two months. I am working chapters 5, 6, and 7. I hope to get them about by November 10th. That's all I am going to say. It's a Halloween Chapter.

Mike, Alyssa, Cassie and Nick are going to get Halloween outfits and the candy. Nick has Alyssa in his arms. She's about two years old and Mike is about four years old. Alyssa smiles and want her the first outfit that she saw.

Nick: hey, mommy has your outfit in her mind.

Nick's cell phone goes off and Cassie takes her daughter so he can answer the phone. It's another case and so Nick has to head off leaving his family to pick their family Halloween stuff out. It's about an hour and everything is pick out. Cassie put the kids down for their naps and puts everything away. She smiles as she remembers the first year that they did Halloween with Mike. So much has change and the family has grown into something that she loves and enjoys.

_**Halloween**_

Cassie is getting the kids ready and their candy outside with a note "One only please". Both Nick and Cassie are taking the kids out trick-or-treating.

Mike: daddy, look at Alyssa. She's pretty!

Nick: yes she is. You are so handsome.

Mike: thanks daddy.

Cassie: You ready to go trick-or-treating?

Mike: yeah.

Alyssa: yeah!

Nick gets the stroller out of the closet for Alyssa. Mike had one too and she smiles at her daddy. The family is ready to go and they are off. They get a lot of candy.


	5. Author Note

Hey guys, I know that we are not allowed to do this but I wanted to say that Halloween was the last chapter of this storyline. I might do another one starting in February 2013. I hope that you will enjoy it. Please review this story and let me know what you think.

I also have a fan page on facebook pages/Carson34/215283848600440?fref=ts and so please come and like it! Enjoy the rest of your day and week!


End file.
